I Want A Little Sugar In My Bowl
by creaturecomfort
Summary: Tony wants Bruce to stop denying himself everything, and hopes playing a little Nina Simone in the lab will help. Hot/heavy/fluffy/strong M.


I Want A Little Sugar In My Bowl

It was a bright and sunny Sunday morning. Bruce Banner yawned and stretched leisurely, fully appreciating the warmth and shine that radiated throughout the mansion. He made his way to the kitchen, his body already yearning for caffeine and some form of energy, preferrably in the form of whatever sugary cereal that he knew was bad for him that was available.

One of the things he had appreciated (albeit reluctantly) about living in the mansion with Tony was the fact that he felt the most comfortable, the most welcomed he had ever felt in his whole life. After weeks of arguing with the man, he'd folded, caved in. As soon as the word "okay" escaped him, he was whisked off to live in Malibu with the annoyingly persistent genius. He'd been tempted to deem it "home", but being the ever-so cautious Dr. Banner, he would never have allowed himself that luxury, only knowing too well what happened if he got too close or too attached to anything or anyone. Something or someone would end up hurt, and that was that. Still, there was only so much he could say to turn down Tony's offer, and so far, so good. He guessed.

As he poured some milk onto his cereal, he heard the shuffling of feet, not turning, as he knew it could only be the sound of an extremely tired and sleepy billionaire, in search for coffee. Without looking at him he greeted Tony softly. "Morning."

He recieved a grunt in response, not surprisingly. Tony really wasn't that much of a morning person, it didn't matter how much rest he'd had (which usually wasn't much at all). When Bruce finally did turn around, he nearly choked on his cereal.

Tony stood at the coffee machine in nothing but an almost too tiny pair of black boxer briefs. The material was tight and snug against Tony's bum that was high and pert, with a roundness that was slightly feminine yet fitting for his overall physique. His thighs were lean and not overly muscular, his calves tapering to defined ankles. His eyes travelled back up to the billionaire's bum, then further up the man's back. He drank in the sight, dimples just above his ass, the defined back and shoulders, his arms. Oh, those arms._ Damnit Banner get a grip of yourself!_

Tony abruptly turned around and Bruce snapped out of oggling just in time, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. Yet again, his sight was assaulted with Tony's strong chest, sharp collar bones, defined abs, and good LORD, he had those external obliques, hard and defined, disappearing into the waistband of those terribly tiny boxer briefs. His eyes briefly flickered over the man's crotch, a soft bulge present, and he knew then and there. He had to get the fuck out.

"I, I'll be in the lab. See ya."

He nearly ran towards the lab, bowl of cereal in hand, milk sloshing about. It was a miracle he had even half of his cereal left in his bowl by the time he reached the lab he and Tony shared. He dove straight into work, his cereal long forgotten.

ooo

Tony couldn't help but grin. He shook his head, chuckling as he sat himself at the kitchen island. Sipping his coffee, he was more than proud of himself. He knew the second Bruce fled, that phase one of his plan was working. "JARVIS, did you set up that playlist yet?"

"Of course, Sir. I must say, for a playlist, it is rather short. Just one song to be exact. Shall I set it on repeat?"

"That would be great JARVIS. Besides, it's perfect, is it not?"

"I'd say so, Sir, in theory. You've yet to put it to the test, one could only hope Dr. Banner reacts well to it."

"Oh don't you worry JARVIS, he will."

ooo

Tony made his way to their shared lab after getting dressed in a simple black wife beater and a pair of comfy jeans. He thought about Bruce, the look on his face, the blush he couldn't hope to hide. He sighed. The man really needed to let loose once in a while, he needed to just fucking _allow_ himself. Tony could see it in the way he walked and spoke, that Bruce hardly ever gave himself a break. He was constantly denying himself many things, even the simplest and most base of desires. At times it annoyed Tony, and at times it actually hurt, hurt to see Bruce punish himself like that. And one thing Bruce failed to see, was that inevitably, it hurt Tony too. He was so blinded by his own self doubt and the constant need to control himself, that he never could see just how much Tony had_ wanted _him.

And no, it wasn't just a physical thing. Tony could have had anyone he wanted, man or woman. But that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Bruce Banner, wanted him and wanted to be his. Somewhere along the time spent together, Tony felt himself tumbling, falling for the quiet, self-deprecating doctor. He loved being able to banter, speak their Science Speak, break down and create equations. But most of all, he loved being able to relate, to finally be able to, to want to_ share_.

They were so different yet so alike, and it was hard not to give in to the feelings that crept their way into his heart. It was difficult not to share with him. Thoughts, history, secrets. They'd come to a point where the both of them felt safe enough to let each other in, slowly, bit by bit. There was only so much they could read about each other in their S.H.I.E.L.D files, and apparently having daddy issues plus life/bodily trauma helped draw them closer.

They'd seen each other at their worst and they'd rode it out together. They'd seen each other at their best, just, they both never quite understood that they had brought the best out of each other. He braced himself as he reached their lab.

ooo

Bruce tried to calm himself whilst working on a particularly difficult equation. He rubbed his temples, his thoughts were scattered everywhere, despite his efforts to focus. He straightened his back, the stool providing no back support, making his back ache from hunching over. He let his eyes shut for a while. Immediately, his thoughts went back to earlier in the morning. He groaned.

_Why Tony why? Why'd you have to torture me that way?_

It wasn't just pent up sexual frustration. Sure, it had been way too long since Bruce had experienced physical intimacy, but it wasn't all about sex. Sure, he missed letting his cock do the thinking instead of his brain, but what he missed sorely, was letting his heart take the lead.

To anyone else, he was cold and aloof. People preffered that actually, it was just easier for everyone. No one had to get too close, it was too dangerous. It didn't mean that he didn't hurt or want either.

He was reluctant, at first, to let Tony in. What use was it to spill secrets, to uncover things he was ashamed of? But then he remembered the day he revealed his attempt at suicide, and the look on Tony's face as he said it. There was shock and definitely a hint of anger in his eyes. But never pity. And that was what brought Bruce back to reality, the reality being that Tony actually cared and gave a damn about him. And so he let him in, but always with some distance, for Tony's sake. He would never forgive himself if he ended up hurting him.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear the soft pat of Tony's footsteps coming towards him. All of a sudden, the silence in the lab was replaced by the sweet sound of the piano, followed by a female voice, deep and delicious.

_I want a little sugar in my bowl_

_I want a little sweetness down in my soul_

_I could stand some lovin', oh so bad_

_I feel so funny, I feel so sad_

He felt a strong pair of arms cross over his chest, his back flush against a warm and broad chest. Soft lips brushing against his ear lobe. He shivered at the contact, warm breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

"Hey."

He hardly dared to turn to look. Blushing, he stammered slightly.

"T-Tony? Umm, what are you doing?"

Tony hummed, the vibration of his throat pressing against the back of Bruce's neck sent jolts through the doctor's body.

"Helping you let loose."

_I want a little steam on my clothes_

_Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go_

"Um, you know it isn't pretty when I _let loose_, you know that right?"

"Not in that way, Banner. You know what I mean, right?"

Before he could answer, his mouth went dry, words left him, when Tony began to press light kisses along Bruce's neck, his fingers expertly unbottoning the top half row of his shirt, exposing collar bones and soft chest hair. One hand ran across said chest, the other leisurely ran through the soft curls of his salt and pepper hair. Tony continued, singing softly along to the song.

_What's the matter daddy? Come on save my soul_

_I need some sugar in my bowl, I ain't foolin'_

_I want some sugar in my bowl_

Bruce barely managed to speak through his soft moans that he couldn't suppress.

"Tony. Tony? Ah. What are you, why are you doing this?"

Tony stopped at that, spinning the doctor on his ass to face him.

"Bruce, for someone almost at brilliant as me, you seem pretty clueless. What else do you think I'm doing?"

"Alright, I know what you're doing. You're trying to seduce me. Care to tell me why?"

"Goddamnit Bruce, what part of this equation are you missing? I strip down to the tiniest underwear I could fit, I play Nina Simone whilst feeling you up, I can't stop staring at you while you hunch over your work, I can't stop smiling whenever you forget I'm there and start humming to songs, I'm one of the only people, maybe the only person who embraces the Other Guy, and most of the times I want to either punch you in the face or kiss you for the way you deny yourself _everyfuckingthing_."

Bruce's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You, you want to kiss me?"

There was a fierce light in Tony's eyes as he answered Bruce.

"Yes. So fucking bad."

Barely audible, Bruce whispered,

"Why?".

_You been acting different, I've been told_

_Soothe me, I want some sugar in my bowl_

"Because you deserve to be loved, completely and utterly. I love you, Bruce Banner. And I might not be enough for you, because you deserve so much fucking more, but I at least gotta give it a shot."

As soon as those last words left his lips, he felt Bruce grip his waist, pulling him over to straddle his lap, his legs clamping tightly around Bruce like it was second nature. He pulled off Bruce's glasses, and whispered, "Let me love you." before pressing their lips together.

_I want a little steam on my clothes_

_Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go_

The two moaned into the kiss. It was soft and tender, lush and languid. Their mouths slowly opened up to each other, tongues exploring, savouring each other's unique taste. Fingers tangled in each other's hair, pulling each other even closer if possible. Tony was melting, while Bruce felt like he was drowning, and didn't want to be saved.

_What's the matter daddy? Come on save my soul_

_I need some sugar in my bowl, I ain't foolin'_

_I want some sugar in my bowl_

Tony's hands wandered lower, making quick work of the rest of the buttons on Bruce's shirt. Immediately said shirt was flung across the room. They broke apart for air, Bruce panting softly.

"Tony?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I.. I don't know what I did to deserve this, to deserve you. But you need to know, that I try to pretend you don't see me blush, that everytime you simply pass me a wrench or a freakin' blueberry, I do a little happy dance in my head. Sometimes I watch you sleep when you pass out on your work top, and I badly want to brush the hair out of your eyes. And that sometimes, well, all the time, I want you so bad, but I don't want to hurt you. But you're the only one who cares, who'd risk so much for me. And if you're giving it a shot, be sure that I'm going to do the same."

It was Tony's turn to blush.

"You know, for a genius, you're pretty clueless as well. You pulled quite the stunt this morning, but don't tell me you couldn't tell how much I've wanted you before that."

Tony grinned sheepishly.

"You don't realize just how much you actually deserve, because you don't actually realize just how much you _give_. And believe me, you give_ a-fucking-lot_."

Tony claimed Bruce's lips again, this time a lot harder, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. A new fire burned through the both of them. Bruce managed to pull the black wife beater off of Tony, the blue light of Tony's arc reactor illuminating his face.

"I love you too."

Tony grinned impossibly wide, his grin reaching the very corners of his eyes. He resumed kissing Bruce's neck, once in a while biting and sucking hard enough to bruise, making Bruce moan in both pleasure and pain, his erection straining against his pants. Tony reached down and palmed him slowly, then shifted himself, rubbing their clothed erections against each other.

"Oh God. Tony, please, oh please-"

He needn't say more, as Tony quickly undid both their zippers. He got up quickly, just enough to pull off both their pants and underwear in one quick motion. He straddled Bruce once more, his breath becoming more shallow and ragged. They kissed lazily as they stroked each other, slow and tentative at first, but the brush of Tony's thumb over the head of Bruce's cock sent a jolt of pleasure through him, ripping an almost unrecognizable growl from the doctor's throat.

"God you're so sensitive."

"Well, it's been a while."

"Good. I'm gonna make up for it."

"Don't stop."

"Don't count on it."

Tony batted Bruce's hand off gently as he took both of their cocks in hand, stroking and rubbing them together torturously slow, driving Bruce insane.

_I want a little steam on my clothes_

_Maybe I can fix things up so they'll go_

Bruce grabbed Tony's hair as his strokes increased in speed, hardly able to focus on anything else but the pleasure building, threatening to spill over. He'd never felt friction this delicious, never felt this much love in his heart. He could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes as Tony kissed his shoulders, his other hand gently pressing against the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles.

_What's the matter daddy? Come on save my soul_

_I need some sugar in my bowl, I ain't foolin'_

_I want some sugar in my bowl_

"Babe, I'm, I'm gonna-"

Tony stared at Bruce straight in the eyes, his own brown eyes sparkling. He brought their noses together in an eskimo kiss and whispered,

"Come for me then."

That was all Bruce needed to hear, and he came hot and hard, a strangled scream of "Tony!" ripping out him. His scream drove Tony over the edge, his hips bucking hard as he came all over them. Tony leaned forward, his forehead resting against Bruce's, skin hot and damp, feverish. They remained silent till their breaths evened, all the while smiling. A few tears ran down Bruce's flushed face, and Tony kissed the corners of his eyes gently.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Tony hugged Bruce tight, arms around his neck.

He didn't want Bruce to see him tear up as he thought to himself.

_I'll give you everything._

_You won't even have to ask._


End file.
